michelsardoufandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Catégorie:Chronologie
Cette page recense toutes les dates importantes de la vie et de la carrière artistique de Michel SardouCette chronologie reprend les informations contenues dans les sites michel-sardou.net et Michel Sardou biographie. Avant 1947 1868 *15 février : naissance de Valentin Sardou, le grand-père de Michel, à Toulon. 1910 *18 septembre : naissance de Fernand Sardou, le père de Michel, dans la gare d'Avignon. Il est le fils de l'acteur Valentin Sardou et de Sardounette (Joséphine Plantin). 1919 *7 avril : naissance de Jackie Sardou (née Jacqueline Labbé, et dite Jackie Rollin), la mère de Michel, à Paris. 1940 *11 juillet : naissance de Jacques Revaux à Azay-sur-Cher, en Indre-et-Loire. 1942 *31 janvier : naissance de Jean-Pierre Bourtayre à Paris. 1947 *26 janvier : naissance de Michel Sardou, fils de Jacqueline Labbé (ou Jackie Rollin de son nom de scène) et de Fernand Sardou, à 14 heures. Michel et ses parents vivent 16 bis rue Caulaincourt, dans le dix-huitième arrondissement de Paris. 1948 *26 janvier : Michel a 1 an. 1949 *Michel vit la vie des enfants de la balle. Il suit ses parents en tournée et grandit dans les coulisses des théâtres et des music-halls. *à l'âge de deux ans, il se retrouve propulsé sur scène l'espace d'un soir par le comique Roger Nicolas (1919-1977) qui joue à l'époque avec Jackie Rollin Baratin à l'Européen (place Clichy). *Durant l'été, il passe ses vacances avec ses parents à Cannes. 1950 *26 janvier : Michel a 3 ans. 1951 *Michel hante la Place Pigalle, la Place Clichy et les cinémas du dix-huitième arrondissement avec son père. "Blanche neige" est son film favori. 1952 *Les parents de Michel Sardou s'installent dans une maison à Montesson-Laborde, commune des Yvelines en bordure de Seine, près du Pecq. Michel et son père passent de longues heures à parcourir la Seine en bateau. 1953 *26 janvier : Michel a 6 ans. Jackie et Fernand Sardou doivent partir pour une longue tournée en Amérique. Ils placent leur fils auprès de Marie-Jeanne Rousselet d'abord été concierge de l'immeuble Parisien des Sardou, puis l'habilleuse de Jackie pendant 25 ans. *24 février : Michel habite à Koeur-la-Petite dans la Meuse est était élevée par Marie-Jeanne Rousselet qui a aimé Michel avec tout l'amour d'une mère. 1954 *26 janvier : Michel a 7 ans. 1955 *26 janvier : Michel a 8 ans. *du 20 juin au 30 juillet : tournage du le film Quatre jours à Paris (sorti en ). On y voit Michel comme très jeune figurant parmi les enfants du village. 1956 *26 janvier : Michel a 9 ans. 1957 *du 17 juin au 5 août : Jackie Rollin joue dans le film Le Chômeur de Clochemerle avec Fernandel. Michel se retrouve figurant à 10 ans, on le voit sur un manège. *Trop éloignés de Paris pour leur métier, les parents de Michel vendent la maison de Montesson et se réinstallent à Montmartre. *Michel intègre la bande du square Vintimille et traîne dans les rues du quartier. Inquiétés par la violence des affrontements entre bandes, les parents de Michel l'inscrivent à Montcel, un pensionnat «tenu par des Suisses» situé à Jouy-en-Josas (Yvelines). S'apercevant que Michel est malheureux en pension, ses parents le rapatrient auprès d'eux dans le Paris des années 60. 1958 *26 janvier : Michel a 11 ans. 1959 *26 janvier : Michel a 12 ans. 1960 *7 septembre : le père de Michel ouvre le cabaret "Chez Fernand Sardou". Michel se lie d'amitié avec Pierre Billon, le fils de Patachou, rencontré dans les coulisses de l'ABC, un music-hall aujourd'hui disparu. 1961 *26 janvier : Michel a 14 ans. 1962 *26 janvier : Michel a 15 ans. 1963 *juin-juillet : Michel Sardou passe ses vacances en Camargue, auprès de son père, sur le tournage de D'où viens-tu Johnny ?, le premier film dont Johnny Hallyday est la vedette. *septembre : Michel Sardou fait le mur de son école avec un camarade de classe. Il ambitionne de rejoindre le Brésil « pour monter une boîte de strip-tease ». Son père Fernand le récupère in extremis à l'aéroport d'OrlyCet incident rappelle étrangement la fugue, à l'âge de 11 ans, de Jules Verne, en 1839, qui voulait embarqué sur un long-courrier en partance pour les Indes, en qualité de mousse. Son père, Pierre Verne, l'avait récupéré in extremis à Paimbœuf.. Après cette tentative de fugue, Michel annonce à ses parents son intention d'interrompre ses études pour se mettre à travailler. Il devient serveur-artiste dans le cabaret de son père. Entre deux services, il monte sur scène et exécute une parodie de Pour moi la vie va commencer, le succès de Johnny Hallyday. 1964 *Michel chante dans le café de son père, "Chez Fernand Sardou", et dans divers cabarets de la Butte Montmartre (Le Tire-Bouchon, Chez Patachou, Chez ma cousine...). *28 février : sortie de L'Homme de Rio avec Jean-Paul Belmondo qui donnera à Michel l'envie de fuguer pour aller au Brésil. 1965 *Michel rend souvent visite à son père, au Châtelet (Fernand joue L'Auberge du Cheval-Blanc, opérette à succès). Il fait la connaissance d'une charmante petite danseuse, Françoise Pettré avec qui il se marie la même année. L'union est célébrée en l'église Saint-Pierre de Montmartre. La réception a lieu dans le cabaret des parents, "Chez Fernand Sardou", juste avant qu'il ne ferme. Le jeune couple s'installe ensuite dans une chambre de bonne. Dans la journée, Michel prend des cours de théâtre et rencontre Michel Fugain avec qui il écrit quelques-unes de ses premières chansons. Le soir, il chante dans divers cabarets rive-gauche. Mais, lâché par son associé, Fernand Sardou est contraint de fermer son cabaret. *6 août : sortie du Lit à deux places avec Sylvia Koscina où Michel Sardou apparaît dans le film dans le rôle d'un télégraphiste. *26 octobre : sortie de Paris brûle-t-il ? où Michel Sardou joue avec Patrick Dewaere et Michel Fugain trois étudiants qui tombent sous les balles nazies. *Michel passe une audition chez Barclay pour montrer ses chansons et décroche un contrat. *10 novembre : sortie chez Barclay du 45 tours 70899 (Le Madras, Je n'ai jamais su dire, Les Arlequins, Il pleut sur ma vie) signé Michel Sardou, Patrice Laffont (futur animateur à la télévision) et Michel Fugain. 1966 *1 mars : Sardou passe pour la première fois à la télévision, lors de l'émission La première fois; il y interprète Le Madras. *11 mars : sortie chez Barclay de son deuxième super 45 tours (Les Filles d'aujourd'hui, Dis Marie, Les Beatnicks, Si je parle beaucoup). Michel Sardou fait la connaissance de Jacques Revaux qui deviendra le compositeur de ses plus grands succès (et de la majeure partie de son répertoire). *À la suite de ses deux premiers 45 tours, Sardou est engagé en lever de rideau du spectacle de François Deguelt à Bobino. Il y chante quelques chansons, dont Le Madras, et l'accueil est plutôt bon. Ayant "oublié" de répondre au recensement du ministère des Armées, il est arrêté à Bobino par la force publique et conduit à la caserne de Montlhéry entre deux gendarmes qui, selon la légende, l'avaient repéré sur les affiches. Il effectue dix-huit mois de service militaire (dont 180 jours de "trou" pour insultes et coups divers échangés avec ses supérieurs). Il profite d'une permission pour créer Le visage de l'année à la Rose d'Or de la Chanson Française d'Antibes mais le prix est attribué à Michel Polnareff pour Love Me, Please Love Me. *30 mai : Denise Glaser présente Michel Sardou lors de son émission Discorama où il interprète Les Beatnicks. *17 juin : sortie chez Barclay de son troisième super 45 tours (Le Visage de l'année, Raconte une histoire, Encore 200 jours de plus, Mod and Rockers). *25 juin : alors qu'il effectue son service militaire, Sardou est sélectionné pour participer au concours de la Rose d'or d'Antibes. Il profite alors d'un permission pour présenter Le Visage de l'année, une chanson au thème contrastant avec son allure de jeune militaire au cheveux ras et aux traits fatigués. Sa prestation est un échec et lui vaut les sifflets du public. c'est Michel Polnareff qui remporta le prix. 1967 *25 janvier : sortie chez Barclay de son quatrième super 45 tours, Les Ricains (Les Ricains, Les Moutons, Merci Seigneur, Le Train de la dernière chance). Bien que "déconseillée" à la radio, la chanson lui assure une petite notoriété et jette les bases de son style à venir. *2 octobre : sortie chez Barclay de son cinquième super 45 tours, Petit (Tu as changé, 100 000 Universités, Petit, Les Fougères), qui bénéficie d'un succès d'estime *fin de l'année : lors de l'émission Studio 102, présentée par Claude François, Sardou interprète Petit. 1968 *avril : Sardou est engagé en première partie de la tournée d'Alain Barrière; ses passages sont appréciés du public. *3 mai : sortie chez Barclay de son sixième super 45 tours, Si j'avais un frère (Si j'avais un frère, Je ne t'ai pas trompée, God save the King, Madame je). *19 novembre : sortie d'un septième et dernier super 45 tours chez Barclay, Nous n'aurons pas d'enfant (Nous n'aurons pas d'enfant, Les Dessins, Le Centre du monde, Folk song melody). Le disque se classe n°1 en Belgique. *26 septembre : Sardou interprète God save the King à la télé, dans le programme Acerbe à Cannes. *fin de l'année : Sardou est invité à Discorama, l'émission de Denise Glaser. 1969 *10 janvier : Sardou interprète Nous n'aurons pas d'enfant, dans l'émission de Jean-Christophe Averty Au risque de vous plaire. *printemps : Eddie Barclay résilie le contrat qui le liait avec Sardou depuis quatre ans au motif qu'il n'est « pas fait pour ce métier ». *au cours de l'année : Jacques Revaux et Régis Talar créent le label Tréma, distribué par Philips, qui produit désormais les disques de Michel. *septembre : sortie du premier 45 tours chez Tréma (America, America, Monsieur le Président de France) qui obtient un succès d'estime (près de 30 000 exemplaires vendus). 1970 *15 janvier : naissance de Sandrine Sardou, premier enfant de Michel et de Françoise. *du 4 au 22 février : Sardou se produit à l'Olympia en lever de rideau d'Enrico Macias qui, amicalement, prodigue ses conseils à Michel Sardou. Bruno Coquatrix, directeur de l'Olympia, propose à Michel un contrat à signer : un second passage dans la même année. *mars : sous l'influence de la parolière Vline Buggy, Michel Sardou enregistre le 45 tours Les Bals populaires (Les Bals populaires, Et mourir de plaisir). Ce titre obtient le grand prix de la SACEM et offre à son interprète un premier disque d'or. *février : Michel Sardou part en tournée en première partie d'Alain Barrière. *Il se rend aux États-Unis pour les besoins d'un reportage publié par le magazine Salut les Copains. *septembre-octobre : Michel remplace pendant trois soirs les Voices of East Harlem dans le spectacle de Sylvie Vartan. *octobre : Sardou sort l'album studio J'habite en France. *du 12 au 25 octobre : second passage à l'Olympia, en vedette américaine de Jacques Martin. Trente minutes sur scène. On découvre Les Bals populaires, Et mourir de plaisir. C'est la consécration. Bruno Coquatrix propose à Michel Sardou un passage en vedette. *fin décembre : Sardou reçoit le Grand Prix du Disque de l'Académie Charles-Cros. 1971 *Parution de Je t'aime, je t'aime et Le Rire du sergent. *La chanson J'habite en France obtient le grand prix de l'Académie Charles Cros qui sera remis par Valéry Giscard d'Estaing, ministre de l'Economie et des Finances, futur président de la République. *février : Sardou est en tournée avec Jacques Martin et sortie du 45 tours Vive la mariée. *17 avril : Michel rencontre Élisabeth Haas, surnommée Babette. *du 3 au 21 novembre : premier passage en vedette à l'Olympia. En première partie, des attractions et les Frères Ennemis. Michel présente Le Rire du sergent et J'habite en France. Un grand succès. Le soir de la dernière, une ovation de 12 minutes, chronométrée par Bruno Coquatrix himself. On n'avait pas fait mieux depuis Edith Piaf ! *3 novembre : enregistrement du premier 33 tours en public intitulé Olympia 71. 1972 *Tréma produit directement les disques de Michel Sardou. *mai : Sardou est invité à l'émission télévisée Cadet Rousselle, de Guy Lux, sur la deuxième chaîne. *6 juin : l'émission télévisée À bout portant est consacrée exclusivement à Michel Sardou. *décembre : parution du titre Le Surveillant général qui obtient un nouveau disque d'or. 1973 *Michel Sardou crée son propre label chez Tréma, Eagle Records. *du 16 janvier au 4 février : premier «one-man show» à l'Olympia. Seul sur scène pendant deux heures avec 30 chansons. Une chanson fleuve, Danton, et une affiche de condamné qui fait scandale. *avril : Michel est convié à l'émission Samedi Soir, présentée par Philippe Bouvard. *26 mai : Top à Michel Sardou. Johnny Hallyday, Michel Mallory, Mireille Matthieu, Michel Delpech, Paul McCartney, Marcel Amont, Carlos, Pierre Billon et Fernand Sardou sont les invités. Sardou interprète La Musique que j'aime avec Hallyday puis chantent en duo Le Rire du sergent. *3 juillet : sortie de La Maladie d'amour qui reste 10 semaines n°1 au hit parade de RTL. Pour l'occasion, Sardou utilise le slogan "de 7 à 77 ans" dans sa nouvelle chanson. *Création du Club Michel Sardou sur l'initiative du directeur artistique de Michel Sardou, Michel Olivier. *Tournée d'été en France et outre-mer. Il chante à l'île de la Réunion, l'île Maurice, l'océan indien avec à chaque fois des milliers de personnes à ses pieds. *septembre : sortie de l'album La Maladie d'amour. *novembre, Michel Sardou est invité à Discorama, l'émission télévisée culte animée par Denise Glaser. *Parution du disque Les Villes de solitude et Les Vieux Mariés. *4 décembre : naissance de Cynthia Sardou, la deuxième fille de Michel et de Françoise. 1974 *6 janvier : naissance de Romain Sardou, fils de Michel et de Babette. *du 8 au 11 janvier : "Musicorama" d'Europe 1 à l'Olympia avec Carlos et Pierre Billon en première partie. *février-mars : tournée en France et au Canada. *30 Mars : Top à Mireille Mathieu : Sardou et Hallyday interprètent Be bop a lula avec Mireille Mathieu. *22 Juin : Top à Johnny : Sardou et Hallyday interprètent en duo Elle est terrible. *4 août : concert à Béziers. *23 août : concert exceptionnel à Genève avec Johnny Hallyday. *Sortie de Je veux l'épouser pour un soir. *novembre : sortie de la Fille aux yeux clairs. *Parution de Requin chagrin, chanté en duo avec Mireille Darc. *du 26 décembre au 2 février 1975, pour la troisième fois, Sardou est à l'Olympia en vedette avec Carlos en première partie. 15 chansons dont une totalement inédite, Le temps rétro... Succès complet. 1975 *16 mai : Michel Sardou a un accident de voiture avec sa femme Françoise et sa fille Sandrine. Il a tout juste le temps de sortir de la voiture avant qu'un camion ne fonce dessus ! *19 mai : Top à Michel Sardou : Sardou et Hallyday interprètent en duo La Musique que j'aime. *2 juin : Sardou est sur Europe 1 (Europe-Mozic) *4 juin : Sardou participe à l'émission d'Armand Jammot sur la deuxième chaîne à 17h50, Spécial Variétés. *5 juin : Michel est invité à France-Inter à l'émission d'Yves Mourousi. *8 juin : Sardou est l'invité de Michel Drucker aux Rendez-vous du dimanche. *22 juin : Sardou est invité par Yves Mourousi au journal télévisé. *juin : tournée au Canada (Québec, Montréal, Toronto). *juillet-août : tournée d'été en France. **4 juillet : Saint-Antoine **5 juillet : Lavalette **6 juillet : Draguignan **7 juillet : Aubagne **8 juillet : Sijean **9 juillet : Nîmes **10 juillet : Valence **11 juillet : Fourvières **12 juillet : Chambéry **13 juillet : Aix-les-Bains **15 juillet : Genève **16 juillet : Grenoble **17 juillet : Clermont-Ferrand **18 juillet : Condat s/Vienne **19 juillet : Brioude **20 juillet : Palavas **22 juillet : Mazamet **23 juillet : Pierrelatte **24 juillet : Mandelieu **25 juillet : Alès **26 juillet : Grau du Roi **1 août : Istres **2 août : Chateaurenard **3 août : Digne **4 août : Narbonne **5 août : Saint-Cyprien **6 août : Ile sur Têt **7 août : Hyères **8 août : Sainte Maxime **9 août : Palavas **10 août : Saintes Marie **11 août : Nice **12 août : Monte Carlo **13 août : Grasse **14 août : Fréjus **15 août : Six Fours **18 août : Hendaye **19 août : Biarritz **20 août : Dax **21 août : Saint-Jean de Luz **22 août : Bagnères de Bigorre **23 août : Cannet **24 août : Arles **25 août : Monteux **26 août : Vienne **27 août : Albertville **28 août : Evian **30 août : Regné en Beaujolais * novembre : lors de l'émission Numéro 1, Sardou et Hallyday interprètent en duo Les Villes de solitude. *novembre : Michel Sardou sort Le France qu'il chante même devant la fête du Parti Communiste et qui sera disque de platine. Lors de la tournée, la municipalité du Havre interdit à Michel l'accès au paquebot. *Sortie du disque Un accident. *Parution de l'album en public Olympia 75. 1976 *31 janvier : Fernand Sardou, le père de Michel, est foudroyé par une crise cardiaque à l'âge de 66 ans dans les coulisses du théâtre municipal de Toulon où il répétait L'Auberge du Cheval-Blanc. *4 février : Fernand Sardou est inhumé à Saint-Pierre de Neuilly. Michel assure le gala prévu le soir-même. *La sortie du titre Le Temps des colonies, prévue pour mars, est annulée, une radio ayant diffusé la chanson en précisant que c'était pour la première et dernière fois. *Création de M.S. Magazine, mensuel dirigé par Michel Sardou qui publiera cinq numéros (de janvier à mai). *mai: sortie de Je vais t'aimer. *29 mai : Sardou est à l'émission La Une est à vous. *30 mai : Sardou invité de l'émission Ring-Parade / Système 2. *3 et 4 juin, parution de l'album Le monde symphonique de Michel Sardou et Jacques Revaux dirigé par Jean Claudric, dans lequel Michel Sardou interprète La Marseillaise. *6 juin : Sardou invité de l'émission Les Rendez-vous du dimanche. *11 juin : Sardou est à l'émission Midi Première. *Je vais t'aimer est un des tubes de l'été. *juillet : tournée d'été. **3 juillet : Chevru **4 juillet : Seri-Fontaine **6 juillet : Limoges **7 juillet : Clermont-Ferrand **8 juillet : Grenoble **9 juillet : Genève **10 juillet : Is sur Tille **12 juillet : Maubeuge **14 juillet : spectacle exceptionnel à Strasbourg devant 150 000 spectateurs. Michel Sardou interprète La Marseillaise accompagné par 100 musiciens et 35 choristes dirigés par Jean Claudric. Le show est retransmis par Europe 1 et FR3. **15 juillet : Sète **16 juillet : Béziers **17 juillet : Canet Plage **18 juillet : Sollies-Pont **19 juillet : Saint-Cyr les Lecques **20 juillet : Cogolin **21 juillet : Vienne **22 juillet : Septemes les Vallons **23 juillet : Nice **24 juillet : Fréjus *septembre : au grand référendum Salut les copains, Sardou arrive en seconde position des chanteurs français derrière Johnny Hallyday. *octobre; sortie de Je suis pour. *du 26 octobre au 28 novembre : passage à l'Olympia avec Patrick Sébastien, Afric Simone et Pierre Péchin en première partie. 17 chansons dont J'accuse et Je suis pour. Bruno Coquatrix se frotte les mains : « Sardou, c'est le bonheur des directeurs de théâtre. Avec lui, on ne demande jamais où en est la location. La queue devant les guichets est suffisamment éloquente. Non seulement, on est certain de remplir, mais aussi de refuser du monde chaque soir, qu'il se produise deux semaines ou deux mois ». *décembre : tournée française. 1977 *18 février : manifestations à Bruxelles contre la venue de Michel Sardou. Une bombe est retrouvée dans la chaufferie de la salle du Forest National. *5 mars : violentes manifestations à Toulouse. Affrontements avec les forces de l'ordre. À cause de ces incidents, la tournée de Michel Sardou est régulièrement perturbée par les « Comités anti-Sardou ». Le chanteur décide d'annuler les deux dernières dates. Michel Sardou reçoit le soutien d'Yves Montand, Serge Reggiani, Bernard Lavilliers et Maxime Le Forestier. *17 mai : Michel Sardou explique sa position à propos de Je suis pour dans Le Matin de Paris et parle de son droit d'acteur à interpréter des situations et des personnages. *25 juin : émission télévisée Numéro 1 de Maritie et Gilbert Carpentier, sur TF1. *14 octobre : Michel Sardou épouse Élisabeth Haas, dit Babette, en secondes noces, à la mairie de Neuilly. L'union est célébrée par le maire Achille Peretti. Les témoins du marié sont Jacques Revaux et Johnny Hallyday, ceux de la mariée Mort Schuman et René Cleitman. Beaucoup plus médiatique que le premier, ce mariage est retransmis en direct sur Europe 1. Déjeuner intime avec la famille et les proches, puis grande fiesta à partir de 21 heures à l'Élysée Matignon, toujours en direct sur Europe 1. Les stars sont au rendez-vous : Dalida, Hervé Vilard, Claude François, Alain Delon, Mireille Darc, Pierre Bellemare, Joe Dassin, Mireille Mathieu, Thierry Le Luron, Sylvie Vartan, Patrick Juvet... *octobre : sortie de La Java de Broadway de Dix ans plus tôt. *25 novembre : dans l'émission Pile ou face de Claude Fléouter et Bernard Bouthier sur TF1, Sardou chante avec Andrex les succès de son père. Sont présents également : Georges Moustaki, Pierre Desproges, Henri Guybet, Eddy Mitchell et Yves Duteil. 1978 *28 janvier : Sardou participe à l'émission Numéro 1 de Maritie et Gilbert Carpentier, sur TF1. Sheila, Mort Shuman, Carlos et Johnny Hallyday y participent. *Parution, chez Savelli, de Faut-il brûler Sardou ?, brûlot "anti-Sardou" signé Louis-Jean Calvet et Jean-Claude Klein. *février : tournée qui passe par la Belgique, l'Allemagne et... Beyrouth. *29 et 30 avril : Michel en vacances au Maroc à Hammamet pour 2 jours. *1 juin : naissance de Davy Sardou, le deuxième fils de Babette et Michel. *25 juin : Numéro 1 Michel Sardou. *Michel Sardou fait la connaissance de Didier Barbelivien qui devient l'un de ses paroliers réguliers. *Parution de En chantant et de Je vole. *5 juin : Michel Sardou et Johnny Hallyday descendent le grand canyon du Colorado en canoë. *26 juin : Michel est présent au mariage de Carlos à Deauville. *7 juillet : Michel est victime d'un vol de costumes de scène au cours d'une tournée. *du 28 octobre au 29 novembre : Palais des congrès. 20 musiciens et 5 choristes. Effets spéciaux de Bernard Lion. De nouvelles chansons dont 6 900 980 000, nombre statistiquement calculé de Terriens en l'an 2000. En final, La Java de Broadway. *Parution de Sardou, biographie réalisée par Charles Sudaka aux éditions Alain Mathieu. *Parution de Michel Sardou : Je vole... en chantant, livre écrit par Philippe Dampenon (Éditions Gérard Cottreau). *30 décembre : lors de l'émission Numéro 1 de Maritie et Gilbert Carpentier, sur TF1. Assisté de Jean-Claude Brialy, Michel Sardou chante avec Babette Les Fiancés du music-hall et la ré-épouse devant des milliers de téléspectateurs... 1979 *hiver : tournée française. *22 janvier : Michel est présent au Midem à Cannes. *février : Sortie d'un double-album en public : Palais des congrès 78. *10 au 23 mai : vacances bien méritées aux Caraïbes. *Émission télévisée "Numéro 1" de Maritie et Gilbert Carpentier, sur TF1. *10 juin : Sardou est l'invité d'honneur de l'émission Top Club sans frontières, retransmis en Eurovision. *septembre : Michel Sardou participe au Bol d'Or au Castelet. *20 septembre : Antenne 2 retransmet le show du Palais des congrès 78. *décembre : émission télévisée Stars d'or. 1980 *23 février : émission télévisée Numéro 1 sur TF1. Sardou interprète Qui est Dieu ? avec son fils Romain et apparaît en « Pierrot » avec Jean-Claude Brialy. Des invités prestigieux : Lino Ventura, Louis de Funès, Johnny Hallyday, Sylvie Vartan, Mireille Darc, Romy Schneider, Serge Gainsbourg. Michel interprète une scène de Guitry avec Françoise Fabian et Jacques François. *septembre : Michel Sardou tient le rôle d'Enjolras dans la version discographique de la comédie musicale Les Misérables, composée par Claude-Michel Schönberg et Alain Boublil, au Palais des sports de Paris. *Parution de Génération "Loving you" et de l'album Victoria". 1981 *février : Palais des congrès. Avec 20 musiciens et 500 projecteurs, Michel Sardou présente ''Être une femme et Le Mauvais Homme signé Jean-Loup Dabadie. *Sortie du double-album live "Palais des congrès 81". *Parution du recueil de souvenirs Les Sardou de père en fils, publié par Fernand Sardou, aux éditions Julliard. *août : Sardou participe à l'émission de Thierry Le Luron Ça c'est du spectacle dans la Pinède de Juan Les Pins. *octobre-novembre : longue tournée à travers la France, la Belgique et la Suisse *décembre : entouré d'une pléiade de vedettes, à l'émission Palmarès de Guy Lux, Sardou interprète pour la première fois à la télévision Les Lacs du Connemara. Dans le même mois, Sardou participe au show télévisé de Julio Iglésias. 1982 *16 janvier : Michel Sardou est l'invité d'honneur de la première d'une émission de variétés qui deviendra culte, Champs-Elysées sur Antenne 2, présentée par Michel Drucker. *25 janvier : Sardou fête son anniversaire chez Régine... entouré de créatures de rêve... *Parution de Afrique adieu et de l'album Il était là. *3 mars : sortie du film de Roger Coggio Le bourgeois gentilhomme où Michel Sardou interprète la bande originale, L'Argent. *9 mars : Formule 1 Michel Sardou, Michel Sardou y joue une scène de La Cage aux folles avec Jean Poiret. Pierre Mondy en est le réalisateur. *juin : Michel Sardou interprète Musica sur le Foch pour l'émission télévisée Stars de Michel Drucker. *26 juin : Michel Sardou reçoit les membres de son fan-club à l'Olympia. *juillet-août : tournage de L'Été de nos quinze ans de Marcel Jullian, premier film auquel Michel participe, à Dauville puis aux Saintes-Maries de la Mer. *début octobre : Sardou est en repos et remise en forme à Quiberon. *18 octobre : Michel Sardou participe 3 heures non stop au Grand Echiquier de Jacques Chancel, aux côtés de Bernard Blier, Jean-Jacques Annaud et Charles Gérard. *novembre-décembre : tournée. *8 décembre : Michel Sardou est fait Chevalier de Tastevin à Bordeaux. 1983 *du 14 janvier au 28 février : Palais des congrès. Un triomphe ! La salle est comble tous les soirs : 26 musiciens et choristes, un immense décor composé de miroirs mobiles. Aux lumières : le maître, Jacques Rouveyrollis. Ce spectacle est marqué par une chanson-hommage à son père Fernand, Il était là, et par le sketch Maman de Jean-Loup Dabadie dans lequel il est apostrophé, de la salle, par sa mère Jackie. Le spectacle est suivi d'une tournée. *2 février : sortie sur les écrans de L'Été de nos quinze ans de Marcel Jullian avec Michel Sardou, Alexandra Sterling et Lisa Servier. Sortie du double-album en public Vivant 83 et de la première vidéo consacrée à Michel Sardou sur scène. *avril : Voyage au Mexique. *septembre : Michel Sardou présente La Dernière Séance sur FR3. *octobre 1983 : sortie de la chanson Vladimir Ilitch, à la fois hommage aux idéaux de Lénine et réquisitoire contre le régime communiste, qui fera à nouveau polémique. *21 octobre : Sardou participe à l'émission Formule 1, avec Jackie Sardou et Thierry le Luron. *Parution de l'album Vladimir Ilitch. 1984 *1 janvier : Michel Sardou court le Paris-Dakar avec Jean-Pierre Jabouille. Mais abandon dans le Ténéré. *12 janvier : trophées d'Antenne 2. Michel Sardou est le « parrain » des pilotes Alain Prost, René Arnoux, et Patrick Tambay. *février-mars : tournée française. *du 28 mai au 10 juin : Michel "couvre" le tournoi de tennis de Roland-Garros pour le journal France-Soir. *1 juin : Guy Job et Michel Parbot présentent sur TF1 le spectacle du Palais des congrès 83 qui est diffusé à la place du match de football France-Écosse. *17 juin : sortie du titre Les Deux Écoles qui provoque une nouvelle polémique. La chanson fait partie de l'album Io Domenico. *24 juin : Michel Sardou participe aux grandes manifestations pour l'école libre. *6 juillet : Michel manifeste aux côtés de son Romain pour défendre l'école libre. *Entrée au Livre Guinness de l'album de (qui contient deux de ses plus grands succès : Les Lacs du Connemara et Être une femme) avec 1 023 157 exemplaires vendus ! *6 octobre : spectacle sous chapiteau, réservé aux membres du fan-club, à Levallois-Perret. *du 9 octobre au 29 novembre : tournée à travers la France commencée à Reims et se terminant à Lyon. * décembre : Sardou est la vedette de Champs-Élysées. *du 10 au 14 décembre : il anime L'Académie des neuf, l'émission de Jean-Pierre Foucault. *21 décembre : il participe à l'émission de Patrick Sabatier Porte-Bonheur. 1985 *1 janvier : Michel court le Paris-Dakar pour la seconde fois avec Jean-Pierre Jabouille. Nouvel abandon. *25 janvier : Sardou est l'invité de Patrick Sabatier pour l'émission Le Jeu de la vérité, en direct de Megève. *février : Parution de Michel Sardou, étude publiée par Claude Klotz, aux éditions Albin Michel. *du 6 février au 28 mars : Palais des congrès. Un triomphe ! On joue à guichets fermés tous les soirs, on loue même les marches. Un soir... surprise ! Lino Ventura qui n'a pas prévenu a acheté son billet comme tout le monde... Michel Sardou est très ému de le voir dans la salle. Cette année-là, Michel chante sur scène Vladimir Ilitch... Les lumières sont du fidèle Jacques Rouveyrollis. *10 avril : TF1 diffuse le spectacle du Forest National de Bruxelles. *20 mai : Michel Sardou est fait chevalier des Arts et des Lettres. *Parution de Michel Sardou, livre signé par Florence Michel, aux éditions Seghers. *2 septembre : Michel Sardou présente une émission de radio sur RMC. *23 novembre : sortie de la chanson Chanteur de jazz. *30 novembre : émission télévisée Super Show sur Antenne 2. Aidé de Michel Blanc pour les enchaînements, Michel Sardou reçoit ses amis Johnny Hallyday, Eddy Mitchell, Jean-Jacques Goldman, Paul Young, Coluche, Christophe Lambert et Catherine Lara. *Parution de l'album Chanteur de jazz. *Sortie du double-album public Concert 85 et de la vidéo correspondante. *14 décembre : émission radiophonique sur Europe 1 pour le lancement de l'association de Coluche, Les Restos du cœur. Un marathon de 6 heures d'antenne et, aux côtés de Coluche et Michel Sardou, Johnny Hallyday, Jean-Paul Belmondo, Enrico Macias, Yves Montand, Michel Drucker, Patrick Sébastien... 1986 *du 22 février au 29 mars : tournée. *14 octobre : Le président François Mitterrand reçoit une délégation des Restos du cœur accompagnée de Josiane Balasko, Nathalie Baye, Michel Blanc, Miou-Miou et Michel Sardou. *novembre : sorties de Musulmanes (et d'un clip signé Philippe Benssoussan), puis de l'album Musulmanes. La chanson recevra en la Victoire de la Musique catégorie Meilleure chanson de l'année. *29 novembre : émission télévisée Champs-Élysées de Michel Drucker où Michel Sardou présente son clip de Musulmanes. 1987 *du 9 janvier au 1 mars : pour son dernier Palais des congrès, Michel Sardou crée neuf nouvelles chansons dont L'Acteur et Féminin comme. Jacques Rouveyrollis est aux lumières et Andy Scott au son. C'est un nouveau triomphe, mais Michel va s'attaquer dorénavant à une autre grande salle, Bercy. *4 février : sortie de Cross, film réalisé par Philippe Setbon, avec Michel Sardou, Marie-Anne Chazel, Roland Giraud et Maxime Leroux. *du 4 mars au 12 avril : tournée. *10 décembre : le Président François Mitterrand reçoit une délégation des Restos du cœur accompagnée de Sandrine Bonnaire, Carlos, Béatrice Dalle, Robert Hossein et Michel Sardou. *11 décembre : Michel Sardou est producteur et vedette du Show de TF1 réalisé par Françoise Boulain, avec, comme invités, Charles Aznavour, Bernard Blier, Alain Delon, Christian Clavier et Guy Bedos. *19 décembre : Michel Sardou reçoit la Victoire de la Musique catégorie Meilleure chanson de l'année pour Musulmanes. 1988 *4 janvier : émission télévisée Nulle part ailleurs sur Canal+ présentée par Philippe Gildas. *26 avril : Michel Sardou est fait Chevalier de l'Ordre National du Mérite. *6 juin : sur une idée de Philippe Chatrier, président de la Fédération Française de Tennis, afin de célébrer le centenaire de la naissance de Roland-Garros, Michel Sardou, un fidèle du tournoi, chante La Marseillaise a cappella sur le central, juste avant la finale. À la fin de sa prestation, la Patrouille de France survole au-dessus du stade, en hommage au célèbre aviateur... *15 octobre : Parution de l'album La même eau qui coule. *19 octobre : Lors d'un Sacrée Soirée, Michel Sardou reçoit deux disques d'or des mains de Jean-Pierre Foucault (pour son dernier album paru 15 jours auparavant). *28 octobre : Sardou est l'invité de l'émission Avis de recherche de Patrick Sabatier pour retrouver tous les membres de la classe de quatrième de la pension du Montcel mais Michel n'est pas sur la photo de classe ! *Sortie de Regards, album de compilation. *31 décembre : Michel Sardou pulvérise le record de l'émission Stop ou encore sur RTL avec 88% d'encore... de 9h à 18h non stop. 1989 *1 janvier : parution de La moitié du chemin, recueil de chansons annotées de la main de Michel Sardou, chez Nathan. *8 janvier : Anne Sinclair reçoit Sardou à son émission 7 sur 7. Record d'audience ! *du 11 au 29 janvier : premier passage à Bercy. Sardou écrit pour le bicentenaire de la Révolution Française, Un jour la liberté, le thème de douze minutes qui clôture le spectacle, est mis en scène par Robert Hossein avec cent comédiens. Grandiose ! Depuis la création du Palais Omnisport de Paris-Bercy en , c'est la première fois qu'un artiste affiche complet avant le début des représentations. 24 chansons au programme, et Jacques Rouveyrollis aux lumières. *février : Michel participe à la chanson caritative de Charles Aznavour Pour toi Arménie, parue quelques mois après le séisme du ayant violemment frappé l'Arménie. Il y interprète un couplet entier. *du 4 février au 26 mars : tournée en province. *juin 1989 : émission télévisée Champs-Élysées de Michel Drucker sur TF1. Michel Sardou reçoit Yves Montand. Ils interprètent en duo Battling Joe, la première chanson que Michel Sardou ait entendue, alors qu'il était tout jeune, en allant découvrir sur scène le prince fringant du music-hall. *octobre 1989 : création du nouveau Club Sardou par Minitel. *14 octobre : Michel Sardou est la vedette du Champs-Élysées de Michel Drucker. *23 octobre : Sardou est l'invité de Philippe Gildas à l'émission Nulle part ailleurs sur Canal+. *Sortie de l'album Sardou 66 où Sardou réenregistre une partie de ses premières chansons (parues chez Barclay entre et ). *4 novembre : Sardou participe, sur Canal+, à l'anniversaire du Top 50. *du 6 au 14 novembre : Sardou participe à la première Tournée des Enfoirés, avec ses amis Eddy Mitchell, Véronique Samson, Jean-Jacques Goldman et Johnny Hallyday en faveur de l'association des Restos du cœur de Coluche. L'album Tournée d'Enfoirés reprend les meilleurs moments de cette tournée, en particulier les duos Sur la route de Memphis (avec Eddy Mitchell) et Ton fils (avec Jean-Jacques Goldman). *Pour les 20 ans de Trema, publication de la première Intégrale Michel Sardou (forme triangulaire): 11 CD, 189 chansons, 10 heures de musique. *16 décembre : Sardou est l'invité d'honneur de Jacques Martin. Il participe au Monde est à vous ainsi qu'à L'École des fans. *du 22 au 24 décembre : Sardou anime la tranche horaire 10-12h sur Europe 2. 1990 *5 janvier : soirée spéciale Enfoirés sur Antenne 2. Sardou, initialement prévu, ne peut finalement pas y participer. *3 février : Michel Sardou reçoit une Victoire de la Musique attribuée pour le plus grand nombre de spectateurs à Bercy et en tournée en (200 000 à Bercy et autant en province). *22 février : Sardou débute le tournage de Promotion canapé, film de Didier Kaminka. *mars : Michel achète la villa de Don Johnson à Miami sur Star Island. Il la fait démolir et y construit sa propre villa avec un studio pour lui séparé de la maison. *15 mai : ouverture de la location des places pour Bercy 91. *15 mai : Casino Parade sur RTL. *juillet : Michel passe ses vacances à Miami avec Babette dans un hôtel sur Key Biscayne pour suivre la construction de leur villa. *18 septembre : sortie de la chanson Marie-Jeanne. *21 septembre : Sardou est l'invité de Tous à la Une, une nouvelle émission de Patrick Sabatier. *10 octobre : sortie de Promotion canapé, film de Didier Kaminka avec Michel Sardou, Thierry Lhermitte et Grace de Capitani. *17 octobre : parution de l'album Le Privilège. *décembre : Michel Denisot reçoit Michel Sardou dans son ''Zénith, sur Canal+. 1991 *6 janvier : Michel est pour la deuxième fois l'invité de 7 sur 7, l'émission télévisée d'Anne Sinclair sur TF1. *du 11 janvier au 6 février : pour la seconde fois, Michel se produit à Bercy, pour 17 concerts. Un mois avant le début des représentations, les 12 700 places de Bercy affichaient «complet». Du jamais vu ! *2 février : Michel Sardou reçoit une Victoire de la Musique, catégorie Meilleur chanteur de l'année . *4 février : émission télévisée Nulle part ailleurs sur Canal+ présentée par Philippe Gildas. *du 13 février au 29 mars : tournée. *Courte visite au Québec, le temps d'inaugurer une nouvelle salle de spectacle, le Capitole. *28 décembre : Première diffusion sur Canal + de L'Irlandaise, téléfilm de José Giovanni avec Michel Sardou, Jean-Michel Dupuis et Thérèse Liotard. 1992 *1 février : Michel Sardou co-présente avec Eddy Mitchell et Jean-Luc Delarue la cérémonie des Victoires de la Musique 1992. Il y chante deux duos, dont Sur la route de Memphis avec Eddy Mitchell. *5 avril : parution de l'album Le Bac G et polémique sur les diplômes à bon marché et les lycées poubelle. *6 avril : Michel Sardou est l'invité de Patrick Poivre d'Arvor au journal de 20 heures, puis de Michel Drucker à Stars 90, sur TF1. *avril-mai-juin : Michel est l'invité de plusieurs émissions télévisées **16 avril : Nulle part ailleurs sur Canal+ présentée par Philippe Gildas. **13 mai : Sacrée Soirée sur TF1 présentée par Jean-Pierre Foucault. **19 juin : Tous à la une sur TF1 présentée par Patrick Sabatier. *18 septembre : Michel Drucker consacre son émission Music Stars à Sardou avec une longue interview filmée à Miami. *26 octobre : Michel Sardou dévoile en exclusivité son nouveau clip Le Cinéma d'Audiard au journal de 20h de France 2 présenté par Paul Amar. *décembre : parution de Michel Sardou passionnément, livre signé Catherine et Michel Rouchon, aux éditions Rouchon. 1993 *10 janvier : Michel Sardou retrouve pour la troisième fois Anne Sinclair sur le plateau de 7 sur 7. Pour lui, Giscard c'est Terminator 2. Il choisit Chirac !... *du 19 janvier au 8 février : troisième spectacle à Bercy. Complet ! Toujours Jacques Rouveyrollis aux lumières, décor théâtre avec lustres à l'ancienne, ambiance chaleur rouge, projecteurs grenats et blancs. Michel Sardou termine par un hommage à son père en chantant, coiffé du même chapeau que lui, assis dans un fauteuil, Aujourd'hui peut-être. *du 13 février au 24 avril : tournée. *25 février : diffusion sur TF1 du téléfilm de José Giovanni, L'Irlandaise. *du 19 au 20 juin : participation au spectacle que donne Johnny Hallyday au Parc des Princes pour ses cinquante ans. Michel Sardou et Johnny Hallyday chantent en duo L'Envie. *du 30 juin au 18 août : tournée d'été. Du jamais vu à Dinard : Michel Sardou y chante devant 65 000 personnes debout. Une expérience inoubliable. *août : Parution de Michel Sardou, biographie écrite par Thierry Séchan et Hugues Royer, aux éditions du Rocher. 1994 *1 janvier : parution de la deuxième intégrale, "Michel Sardou : Intégrale 1965-1994". 15 CD, 269 titres, plus de 16 heures de musique, des photos et documents inédits. Michel Sardou, qui n'a pas participé à l'élaboration de cette intégrale, n'en est pas satisfait. L'intégrale ne sera commercialisée que pendant la seule année 1994. *23 février : émission télévisée "Coucou c'est nous" sur TF1 présentée par Christophe Dechavanne. *5 mars : diffusion dans "Surprise sur prise" sur France 2 du "gag de l'ascenseur" où Michel Sardou se fait piéger par le comique canadien Marcel Béliveau. *17 avril : parution de l'album "Selon que vous serez, etc., etc.". *18 avril : émission télévisée "Stars 90" sur TF1 présentée par Michel Drucker. * mai : Michel Sardou participe à l'émission musicale "Taratata" sur France 2 présentée par Nagui. Il chante Comme d'habitude en duo avec Khaled. *5 septembre : participation de Michel Sardou (aux côtés de Guy Bedos) à la première de la nouvelle émission de Michel Drucker, "Studio Gabriel" sur France 2. *mi-septembre : sortie d'une vidéo consacrée à l'enregistrement des titres de l'album "Selon que vous serez, etc., etc.". *2 octobre : "Fréquenstar" sur M6, émission présentée par Laurent Boyer. *décembre : Parution de "Les Sardou, une dynastie", biographie écrite par Sylvie Maquelle, aux éditions Hachette-Carrère. *22 décembre : Soirée spéciale Michel Sardou sur TF1. Co-présentation avec Jean-Claude Brialy. Duos avec Johnny Hallyday, Patrick Bruel, Marie Carmen ; dialogue chanté et parlé avec Jacques Weber ; un sketch avec Guy Bedos... 1995 *du 10 janvier au 26 mars, ensuite du 11 au 30 avril, puis prolongations jusqu'au 10 juin : spectacle à l'Olympia, salle maintenant dirigée par Paulette et Patricia Coquatrix, femme et fille de Bruno. Les premières parties se font par quinzaine et permettent à de jeunes talents de s'exprimer : Renaud Hantson, Buzy, Tanya, Stephend, Marie Carmen, Caro... Pour le show de Michel Sardou, 20 personnes sur scène dont 6 choristes et 6 violonistes. *10 juin : pour sa dernière à l'Olympia, un accueil en forme de standing ovation interminable. Les cadeaux s'accumulent sur scène après la dernière chanson. Plus tard, dîner aux chandelles devant la salle vide, avec les amis... Avec 113 représentations à guichets fermés, Michel Sardou bat le record de la salle. *été : le Club Michel Sardou ferme ses portes. Michel souhaite se consacrer à d'autres activités... dont le théâtre. *novembre : à Bruxelles, Michel Sardou présente la troisième intégrale, "Intégrale 1965-1995". 16 CD plus un livre de bord. Une intégrale à laquelle il a collaboré, il en a même écrit la préface. 1996 *septembre : parution de "Sardou de A à Z", livre écrit par Gilles Lhote, aux éditions Albin Michel. *17 septembre : Michel Sardou débute sur les planches du Théâtre de Paris dans "Bagatelle(s)", mis en scène par Pierre Mondy. Une comédie écrite par Noël Coward et adaptée par Laurent Chalumeau. *octobre : Michel Sardou présente sa pièce "Bagatelle(s)" dans l'émission télévisée "Déjà le retour" sur France 2 présentée par Jean-Luc Delarue. 1997 *12 octobre ; sortie de l'album "Salut". *octobre : Création du site internet Michel Sardou Home Page / Sardou.com à l'initiative d'anciens membres du Club M.S. (En savoir plus). *octobre : "Salut", show télévisé de Gérard Louvin sur TF1. Duos avec Florent Pagny, Patricia Kaas, Lara Fabian, Patrick Bruel. Sketches avec Grace de Capitani, Jean-Claude Brialy, Michel Leeb, Jackie Sardou... 1998 *janvier : Michel Sardou participe aux "Enfoirés du Coeur" au Zénith. Il interprète Une fille aux yeux clairs en duo avec Goldman. *13 janvier à fin février : spectacle à Bercy. *8 février : diffusion de la soirée "Enfoirés du Coeur au Zénith". *mars : création de la liste de discussion Sardou, lieu privilégié d'échanges entre fans. *2 avril : décès de Jackie Sardou, mère de Michel Sardou, à l'âge de 78 ans. Née Jacqueline Labbé, son nom de scène en début de carrière était Jackie Rollin. Elle adopta ensuite le nom Sardou en hommage à son mari décédé, Fernand Sardou. *3 avril : au lendemain du décès de sa mère, Michel Sardou décide de ne pas annuler son récital au Zénith de Nancy: «Le plus bel hommage que je pouvais rendre à ma mère, c'était de chanter le mieux possible». *6 avril : Pour la bénédiction dans l'église Saint-Pierre de Neuilly, Michel Sardou a fait venir de Provence l'abbé Rey qui avait jadis uni Jackie à Fernand, son mari, mort 22 ans plus tôt dans les coulisses d'un théâtre toulonnais. *16 avril : "Envoyé Spécial" sur France 2. Diffusion de "Sardou d'un bout à l'autre", un reportage signé Bruno Roger Petit, Pascal Caron et Philippe Jacque. *30 avril : Michel Sardou est invité de Florent Pagny, à qui TF1 consacre une émission spéciale: Bienvenue chez moi. Ils interprètent en duo Comme d'habitude puis Sardou chante seul Qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait moi ? *19 mai : sortie de la vidéo "Bercy 98". *20 juin : diffusion sur TF1 du concert "Olympia 95". *Du 26 et 27 juin : concerts au Canada. *De juillet à août : tournée d'été. *15 septembre : La MS Home Page déménage à l'adresse http://www.sardou.com et devient "Sardou.com". *15 septembre : Sortie du CD "Bercy 98" avec un titre inédit : Qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait moi ? 1999 *20 février : Michel Sardou reçoit une Victoire de la Musique attribuée pour le plus grand nombre de spectateurs à Bercy et en tournée en 1998 (plus de 560 000 !). *3 avril : Sardou est le premier invité de l'émission Spéciale Les années match sur TF1. Il interprète Comme d'habitude. *11 juin : Michel Sardou est, en compagnie de Maryse Gildas, le témoin de mariage de Jacques Revaux, à Genève. *10 septembre : Marie-Anne Chazel et Michel Sardou sont les invités d'Arthur à l'émission Les enfants de la télé. *12 septembre : Claire Chazal reçoit Michel Sardou au JT de 20 heures sur TF1. *12 septembre : lors de l'émission Zone interdite spécial Corse, sur M6, un petit reportage est consacré à Michel Sardou et à la maison qu'il se fait construire dans l'île de beauté. *13 septembre : couturière de la pièce Comédie privée (représentation en réel devant un public de professionnels) *14 septembre : lors de l'émission Les années Barclay, un très court extrait d'une interview de 1970 est rediffusé. *du 14 septembre au 31 décembre : Michel Sardou joue, aux côtés de Marie-Anne Chazel, une pièce américaine de Neil Simon, "Comédie Privée", adaptée par Jean-Loup Dabadie (théâtre du Gymnase Marie-Bell à Paris). *26 septembre : Michel Sardou est l'invité de Béatrice Schönberg à l'émission Dimanche, 19 heures. *3 octobre : la Cinquième diffuse un documentaire sur Michel Sardou réalisé par Jacques Pessis pour sa série Les lumières du music-hall. *5 octobre : Michel Sardou intervient plusieurs fois à l'émission Fréquenstar à Johnny Hallyday diffusé sur M6. *11 octobre : Michel Sardou épouse en troisièmes noces Anne-Marie Perrier, rédactrice en chef du magazine Elle, à la mairie de Neuilly-sur-Seine. Les témoins du marié sont Maryse Gildas, Johnny Hallyday et Eddy Mitchell. Pour la soirée de mariage, Azzedine Alaïa, le prince de la haute couture, offre son somptueux show-room sous verrière de la rue de Moussy, à Paris. Cet endroit où il présente habituellement ses collections accueille ce soir-là une centaine d'invités dont le président Jacques Chirac. *décembre : Tréma commercialise en "Edition limitée" un petit coffret reprenant les albums 1981 et 1997. *15 décembre : Michel Sardou, en compagnie de Kristin Scott-Thomas, Catherine Deneuve, Fanny Ardant ou Marisa Berenson, assistent à l'installation à l'Académie des Beaux-Arts du cinéaste Roman Polanski. *25 décembre : Michel Sardou est victime d'un accident de voiture à Paris-La Défense ; il annule deux représentations de Comédie Privée. *31 décembre : Sardou fête le réveillon du nouvel an dans l'émission télévisée "Soirée Millenium" sur TF1 où il interprète quatre titres de son répertoire : La Java de Broadway, Etre une femme, Je vais t'aimer, Comme d'habitude. 2000 *début janvier : pour commencer l'année, Michel et Anne-Marie Sardou passent quatre jours à Venise. *13 février : Sardou est invité de Michel Drucker à l'émission Vivement dimanche avec comme invité principal Johnny Hallyday. *14 février : Jean-Claude Narcy reçoit Sardou au journal de 20h sur TF1. *13 mars : Michel Sardou remet à Johnny Hallyday un double disque de platine pour les vente de l'album Sang pour sang. La cérémonie a lieu dans le restaurant de Hallyday rue Balzac à Paris. *23 mai : sortie du single Cette chanson là / L'avenir c'est toujours pour demain, écrit par Michel Sardou sur une musique de Michel Fugain. Le clip de Cette chanson-là est réalisé par Jean-Marie Périer, frère d'Anne-Marie et photographe vedette des sixties. *27 mai : émission télévisée "Tapis rouge à Roland Garros" sur France 2, présentée par Michel Drucker. *10 septembre : émission télévisée "Sept à huit" sur TF1. Michel Sardou est l'invité de la première de cette émission d'actualité présentée par Laurence Ferrari et Thomas Hugues. *12 septembre : sortie de l'album "Français", réalisé par Michel Fugain. *23 septembre : émission télévisée "Sardou 2001" sur TF1, Jean-Pierre Foucault consacre une soirée exceptionnelle à Michel Sardou, à l'occasion de la sortie de son nouvel album. *29 octobre : Michel Sardou est l'invité des deux émissions du dimanche après-midi de France 2 ("Vivement dimanche" et "Vivement dimanche prochain"), présentées par Michel Drucker. 2001 *9 janvier : émission télévisée "Fréquenstar" sur M6, présentée par Laurent Boyer. *du 12 au 28 janvier : spectacle à Bercy. *de février à mai : tournée en France, Suisse et Belgique. *17 avril : sortie du double CD "Bercy 2001" *9 mai : sortie de la vidéo "Bercy 2001" *juin : Michel Sardou rachète le Théâtre de la Porte Saint-Martin, 16 boulevard Saint-Martin (Paris 10 ). Il en devient le nouveau directeur. Cette célèbre salle privée de 1.000 places, située entre la Porte Saint-Martin et la place de la République et où fut créée en 1897 le "Cyrano de Bergerac" de Rostand, était dirigée par la famille Regnier depuis 1949. Max Regnier (directeur jusqu'en 1969) avait cédé sa place à Hélène et Bernard Regnier. 2002 *de mars à juin : avant la saison parisienne, Michel Sardou présente sa troisième pièce, "L'homme en question", au cours d'une tournée théâtrale passant par la France, la Suisse et la Belgique. Cette pièce de Félicien Marceau est mise en scène par Jean-Luc Tardieu. On retrouve dans la distribution le fils de Michel, Davy. *15 mai : pour la première fois en DVD, TF1 Vidéo publie dans un même coffret les concerts de 1983, 1985 et 1987. *septembre : début des représentations de la pièce "L'homme en question" au Théâtre de la Porte Saint-Martin à Paris. *7 octobre : sortie d'une compilation de 2 CD "Intégrale Barclay" rassemblant les premiers titres de Michel Sardou (1965-1969). *15 octobre : le fils de Michel Sardou, Romain, publie son premier roman "Pardonnez nos offenses" chez XO Editions. *7 novembre : sortie chez TF1 Vidéo du coffret DVD volume 2 avec les concerts 1991, 1993 et 1995. 2003 *avril : tournage du téléfilm "Le prix de l'honneur", coproduit par la société de Franco Dragone, Drago Films, et par TF1. Michel Sardou y joue le rôle d'un colonel dans une école militaire confronté à la mort suspecte d'une élève. Avec une autorisation ministérielle, les caméras tournent dans trois sites militaires belges (école d'Etterbeek, Marches-les-Dames, Tervuren). Autour de Michel Sardou et d'Alexandra Vandernoot, 300 figurants dont la plus grosse part est constituée d'élèves de l'Ecole royale militaire... *3 novembre : rééditions en DVD des vidéos Sardou en Clips et Selon que vous serez chez Tréma. *17 novembre : Sortie chez Trema de la compilation "MS", qui rassemble 39 chansons de Michel Sardou. *24 novembre : diffusion sur TF1 du téléfilm "Le Prix de l'honneur", avec Michel Sardou et Alexandra Vandernoot. Le téléfilm dope l'audience et bat tous les autres programmes avec 8,5 millions de téléspectateurs ! 2004 *10 janvier : émission télévisée "Vos français de coeur" sur France 2, à l'occasion de la sortie du classement des cinquante personnalités les plus appréciées des français dans le Journal du Dimanche. Zinedine Zidane (26%) et Michel Sardou (25%) occupent les deux premières places du classement. *du 30 janvier au 2 février : concerts des Enfoirés (au profit de l'association des Restaurants du Coeur) à Toulouse les 30 janvier à 21h, 31 janvier à 21h, 1er février à 17h et 21h (2 concerts), et 2 février à 21h. L'album et le DVD Enfoirés dans l'espace, publiés le 6 mars 2004, comprennent l'intégrale de ce concert. *3 mars : sortie de l'album "Du plaisir" chez AZ (disques Universal Music). Il comprend notamment un duo avec Garou, La rivière de notre enfance. *10 août : sortie chez ULM de la compilation "Michel Sardou", collection Les talents du siècle, qui rassemble 16 chansons de Michel Sardou. *octobre à décembre : tournée 2004-2005 en France, Suisse et Belgique ; elle démarre le octobre à Toulon. *5 octobre : sortie en DVD de la pièce "L'homme en question" (avec Michel Sardou, Brigitte Fossey, Davy Sardou...), incluant un making-of de 20 mn. *6 octobre : première de la pièce "Copier / Coller" au Théâtre Michel à Paris, avec Davy Sardou. *du 6 octobre au 13 novembre : spectacle à l'Olympia. *15 novembre : le fils de Michel Sardou, Romain, publie son deuxième roman "L'éclat de Dieu" chez XO Editions. Romain Sardou entraîne le lecteur sur la route des croisades entre 1099 et 1499. *15 novembre : sortie chez Columbia du single La Rivière de notre enfance, le duo de Michel Sardou et Garou. *22 novembre : sortie de la compilation Anthologie chez Universal Music. *décembre : sortie aux éditions Rouchon, collection Talents, de la biographie "Sardou", par Stéphanie Anne Euranie 2005 *janvier : Cynthia Sardou, fille de Michel Sardou, publie "Appelez-moi Li Lou" aux Editions du Rocher, elle y raconte son enfance difficile, la terrible épreuve d'un viol, et les réconforts apportés par sa grand-mère, Jackie Sardou. *janvier - novembre : suite de la tournée 2004-2005. *du 3 au 20 février : spectacle au Palais des Sports de Paris. *du 7 au 8 février : sortie des deux compilations "Master Serie - Volume 1" et "Master Serie - Volume 2" chez ULM (disques Universal Music), avec pour chacune une sélection de 16 des meilleurs titres de Michel Sardou. *2 mai : Sortie du DVD Michel Sardou - Master Serie chez Universal Music, une sélection de clips de Michel Sardou. Le DVD reprend les titres de la vidéo Sardou en clips (1991, réédité en 2003), ainsi que Non merci et Loin. *31 mai : Michel Sardou reçoit un disque de diamant récompensant le million d'exemplaire vendus de l'album "Du plaisir". L'évènement a lieu à la Maison du Danemark sur les Champs Elysées, en présence d'Anne-Marie, Eddy Mitchell et son épouse, Marc Lévy, Mathilde Seigner, Pascal Nègre et Jean-Claude Camus. *17 octobre : sortie du double CD "Palais des Sports 2005" et de la vidéo. *7 novembre : Le fils de Michel Sardou, Romain, publie le conte "Une seconde avant Noël" chez XO Editions. Romain Sardou raconte l'enfance du petit Harold, un petit orphelin promis à un destin fantastique... celui du Père Noël. 2006 *27 mai : concerts des Enfants de la Terre au Zénith de Paris, avec deux séances à 15h00 et 20h30. Pour soutenir l'association du même nom, Michel Sardou participe aux deux concerts organisés par Yannick Noah, aux côtés de Disiz la peste, Assia, Jenifer, Chimène Badi, Julie Zenatti, Nicolas Peyrac, Jacques Veneruso, Jean-Jacques Goldman, Annie Cordy, Patrick Fiori, Gérald de Palmas, Francis Cabrel, Emma Daumas, Laurent Voulzy... Il chante Les Lacs du Connemara et, en duo avec Yannick Noah, La java de Broadway. *13 septembre : première diffusion radio de la chanson Beethoven. *14 septembre : sortie de "Personne n'y échappera" chez XO Editions, troisième roman de Romain Sardou. *11 octobre : première de la pièce "Arsenic et vieilles dentelles", avec Davy Sardou. *13 novembre : sortie de l'album "Hors format" chez AZ (disques Universal Music). Premier album au format double de Michel Sardou, il comprend notamment le titre Beethoven. Trois éditions mises en vente : CD digipack, CD collector numéroté avec livre de 52 pages, et K7. *16 novembre : sortie aux éditions France-Empire, de la biographie "Michel Sardou, l'ombre et la lumière", par Annie Réval et Caroline Réali. *20 novembre : sortie de la compilation "Les cent plus belles chansons" chez Universal, un coffret de cinq CD. *novembre : sortie de "Sauver Noël" chez XO Editions, deuxième conte de Romain Sardou. 2007 *avril à décembre : tournée 2007 en France, Suisse et Belgique ; elle démarre le 18 avril à Douai. *du 25 avril au 6 mai : spectacle au Zénith de Paris. *du 14 au 17 septembre : spectacle à l'Olympia. *5 novembre : sortie chez AZ de la quatrième intégrale, "L'intégrale Sardou - 40ème anniversaire". Elle inclue 8 DVD et un livre de plus de 80 pages. La précédente intégrale datait de 1995. *19 novembre : sortie d'une édition limitée de la compilation "Les cent plus belles chansons" chez AZ, un coffret de cinq CD qui reprend le même contenu que la compilation sortie le 20 novembre 2006. *19 novembre : à l'occasion du 40ème anniversaire des débuts de Michel Sardou, Universal Music et AZ éditent pour la première fois en DVD l'anthologie de ses chansons et interviews filmées sur les grands plateaux de télévisions. Le 1er coffret de 3 DVD, Sur des airs populaires - volume 1, rassemble 6h15 de musique et d'images des années 1960 à fin 70 ; le second coffret de 3 DVD, En chantant - volume 2, va des années 1980 au début des années 2000. 2008 *8 janvier : sortie de "Délivrez-nous du mal" chez XO Editions, quatrième roman de Romain Sardou. Après "Pardonnez nos offenses", c'est le 2è tome d'une saga de 9 livres, dont chacun prendra pour titre une strophe du Notre Père. *janvier : Cynthia Sardou, fille de Michel Sardou, publie son deuxième livre, "Faut-il que je sois encore violée ? La récidive en question" aux éditions Alphee. * trimestre : sortie du double CD "Spectacle 2007" et de la vidéo. 2009 *14 mai : Michel Sardou publie chez 'XO Editions' une autobiographie. C'est son premier ouvrage. La couverture est à l'image qu'il se donne : un ours, et avec pour titre "Et qu'on n'en parle plus". Il dialogue, non sans humour, avec sa mère Jackie décédée en 1998. Le livre connait un franc succès. *septembre-décembre : tournée de la pièce 'Secret de famille', en province, Belgique et Suisse. 2010 *30 août : sortie de l'album "Etre une femme 2010". Il est illustré par Romain Hugault, dessinateur spécialisé dans l'aviation, l'une des passions de Michel Sardou. *23 octobre : Michel Sardou participe à un prime-time animé par Patrick Sabatier : "Sardou en questions". Il répond aux questions d'un public composé uniquement de femmes, et se dévoile un peu davantage. 2011 *janvier : nouvelle tournée pour Michel Sardou après 4 ans sans concerts. Le tour de chant commence par l'Olympia en janvier/février, puis une tournée de février à mai qui se termine par un nouveau passage à Paris au Palais des Sports du 11 au 15 mai. C'est la première fois que Michel Sardou utilise deux salles parisiennes pour une même tournée. Et c'est son deuxième passage au Palais des Sports (le premier a eu lieu en 2005). *19 février : Sardou donne un concert à la Halle Tony Garnier de Lyon. *23 mai : enregistrement du spectacle *6 juin : version blu-ray du spectacle. *2 novembre : sortie d'un superbe livre 'Les images de ma vie' de Richard Melloul, photographe officiel de Michel Sardou. Plus de 300 pages de photos et de commentaires de Michel Sardou. *2 décembre : émission spéciale sur la chaîne Equidia consacrée à la passion des chevaux de Michel Sardou, transmise par Alain Delon au début des années 80. 2012 *3 octobre : après le succès des 'Images de ma vie', Richard Melloul sort un nouveau livre collector de photographies, pour certaines inédites. Le 14 novembre, Michel Sardou accepte une séance de dédicaces aux côtés de Richard Melloul à la Fnac de Paris Saint-Lazare. C'est un fait marquant, Michel Sardou n'ayant pas fait de séance de dédicaces depuis au moins 20 ans ! *22 octobre : sortie d'une compilation intitulée "Les Grands Moments" et qui contient le ré-enregistrement de 5 succès en 'version 2012', dont un duo avec les Stentors qui feront la première partie du spectacle à Bercy sur "Je viens du Sud". Lors de la promotion de ce disque, Michel Sardou précise qu'il s'agit de maquettes non finies de la tournée à venir. *30 novembre : Sardou joue la première de son spectacle "Les Grands Moments" aux Docks Océane du Havre. *du 12 au 14 décembre : tournée "Les Grands Moments" passe par Paris au Palais Omnisports de Bercy les 12, 13 et 14 décembre avec les Stentors en première partie. 46 concerts en tout sont programmés jusqu'à mars 2013 ! 2013 *jusqu'au 28 mars : tournée "Les Grands Moments" débutée en novembre 2012 sous l'impulsion de Gilbert Coullier. La tournée passe par la France, la Belgique, la Suisse, et le Québec ! *5 juin : devant l'immense succès de cette tournée, Sardou donne un concert au Zénith de Rouen : "Les Grands Moments 2". Le tour de chant est remanié pour la suite de cette tournée. La tournée passe par l'Olympia de Paris en juin et se poursuit jusqu'à fin août. Elle doit reprendre début novembre mais les concerts de novembre et décembre sont annulés en raison d'une "infection grave, sévère et persistante" selon le communiqué officiel. *25 novembre : sortie du double CD, du DVD et du bluray de la tournée des "Grands Moments 2" (pas d'image des "Grands Moments 1"). 2014 *2 juin : Michel Sardou est aux côtés de son fils Davy lors de la Cérémonie des Molières. Davy reçoit le "Molière du meilleur comédien dans un second rôle". *août : début de la collection officielle Polygram initiée par Bertrand Tessier et dont la publication bi-mensuelle s'étale en 44 numéros. *du 27 septembre au 30 décembre : Michel Sardou retrouve les planches de théâtre pour une nouvelle pièce intitulée "Si on recommençait". La pièce est jouée au théâtre de la Comédie des Champs-Elysées à Paris. 2015 *22 septembre : nouvelle pièce de théâtre pour Michel Sardou intitulée "Représailles". Il joue aux côtés de Marie-Anne Chazel au théâtre de la Michodière de Paris. La pièce est jouée jusqu'au 31 décembre, soit 84 représentations en 2015 ! Un immense succès. *14 octobre : parution d'un livre de Bertrand Tessier qui retrace sa carrière année par année. *9 novembre : à la veille de la célébration des 50 ans de carrière de Michel Sardou, une journée spéciale a lieu toute la journée sur Europe 1 de 6h du matin juste tard le soir avec diffusion d'un concert 'Europe 1' comprenant des versions lives inédites sur CD. *10 novembre : célébration des 50 ans de carrière de Michel Sardou (son premier disque 'Le madras' est sorti le ) 2016 *du janvier au 31 janvier : suite des représentations de la pièce de théâtre "Représailles" aux côtés de Marie-Anne Chazel au théâtre de la Michodière à Paris, soit 27 représentations supplémentaires en 1 mois ! *25 mars : publication d'un double album "Olympia Janvier 1975-Novembre 1976" qui contient 2 chansons inédites en live sur CD. *octobre-février 2017 : tournée de la pièce "Représailles" en province en France, en Suisse et en Belgique. Environ 50 dates à nouveau ! *8 décembre : annonce d'une nouvelle tournée de chansons, intitulée 'La dernière danse', au Journal Télévisé de TF1 à 20H. Les places commencent à être en vente le jour-même, et la tournée se place immédiatement en position 1 des ventes de places de spectacles sur le site de la Fnac, partenaire de la tournée. 2017 *avril : La dernière danse' 2017-2018 débute dans la Seine Musicale (à Boulogne-Billancourt). Salle qui peut accueillir un grand orchestre de musiciens. Michel Sardou a d'ailleurs prévu 31 musiciens pour ces concerts. *14 juillet : sortie du single Le figurant le jour de la fête nationale. Références Catégorie:Espace Catégorie